


Новичкам везёт

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, PWP, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Во что может вылиться обычная партия в снукер.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Новичкам везёт

— Прости, что свалились на тебя так рано — возвращаться домой от Джессики и сразу же ехать сюда не имело смысла, — первым делом произнёс Хотч и в качестве извинения за столь ранний визит протянул вперёд бутылку Chivas Regal. Дэйв оценивающе взвесил её в руке и со вздохом махнул рукой — заходите, раз пришли. Спенсер, стоящий на пороге, тихо хихикнул, но под суровым взглядом Дэйва тут же натянул на лицо маску деланной серьёзности. 

— Если бы вы приехали на пару минут позже, то поцеловали бы двери, — проворчал Дэйв. Он встал перед зеркалом и придирчиво поправил воротник тёмной рубашки.

— Ты куда-то собираешься? — спросил Хотч, повесив на крючки свою куртку и пальто Спенсера.

— Кристалл попросила заехать за ней, — чопорно отозвался Дэйв и в очередной раз застегнул верхнюю пуговицу. «Нервничает», подумалось Хотчу. — Остальные будут примерно к семи, так что у вас есть полтора часа, и мне не обязательно знать, как вы их проведёте. Алкоголь в моём кабинете, гостевая спальня — на втором этаже слева. Постарайтесь не сломать кровать. В общем, чувствуйте себя почти как дома. — Подытожил Дэйв, поворачиваясь к ним. Хотч закатил глаза и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Не беспокойся, мы найдём, чем заняться. Правда? — он повернулся к Спенсеру.

— Конечно, — быстро закивал тот, и, словно, не в силах больше сдерживаться, выпалил: — Только с расстёгнутой пуговицей всё же солиднее, — взгляд Дэйва смягчился. Он усмехнулся, покачал головой, но решил последовать совету Спенсера. 

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Хотч перевёл взгляд на Спенсера и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Идеи? — Спенсер наморщил нос и проследовал в гостиную. Он с сожалением посмотрел на широкий диван и опустился на его спинку, сложив руки на груди.

— Если честно, я хочу воспользоваться предложением Дэйва, уйти в спальню и проспать там весь вечер. 

Хотч только усмехнулся и отправился на кухню в поисках кофе. Вчера у них ночевал Генри, и просмотр ужастиков затянулся до половины второго. Детям было весело и страшно, но Хотч то и дело слышал раздающиеся у него над ухом зевки, да и сам он дёрнулся всего один раз, и то потому, что Спенсер, видевший все части «Проклятия», цапнул его за лодыжку в самый напряжённый момент.

— Круто, — восхищённо блестя глазами, прокомментировал Джек.

— Мега круто, — согласился Генри, укладываясь рядом с другом.

— Наверное, мы какие-то дефективные, — пожал плечами Спенсер, когда Хотч, посмеиваясь, пересказал ему разговор мальчишек. — Поверить не могу, что люди добровольно отдавали свои деньги, чтобы посмотреть эту глупость в кинотеатре. 

Тем не менее, работе было абсолютно всё равно, как они провели ночь. Продрать глаза после пяти часов сна — задача почти нереальная, и Хотч мысленно был готов убить каждого, кто пошутит про причину их недосыпа. Впрочем, у этого нашлись и свои плюсы — Джей-Джей, пришедшая к нему в кабинет, чтобы обсудить недопустимость просмотра ужастиков в столь позднее время, только сочувствующе улыбнулась и пожелала «пережить этот день».

Потому, когда они возвращались из дома Джессики, Хотч почти поддался на уговоры Спенсера послать их званый ужин у Дэйва и вместо этого поехать домой, чтобы хорошенько отоспаться. Почти, потому что они давно не собирались всей командой, да и не было ещё такой проблемы, которую не мог бы решить крепкий кофе.

— Ух ты! Я и не знал, что у Дэйва есть бильярд, — донеслось откуда-то сверху. Хотч оглянулся и увидел, что Спенсера в гостиной уже нет. Он взял две чашки, вышел из кухни и поднялся по ступеням на второй этаж.

Мансарда оказалась ещё более уютной, чем гостиная. Здесь пахло деревом и каким-то цитрусовым аромамаслом. В центре стоял огромный бильярдный стол, а вдоль стен располагалось несколько кресел. На журнальном столике лежали газеты и раскрытая на середине книга. В стене было проделана ниша для камина, до которого у Дэйва всё никак не доходили руки. Три двери, находившиеся на противоположной стороне от лестницы, вели в гостевые спальни и ванную комнату. 

Хотч поставил чашки на столик и подошёл к Спенсеру, который зачарованно смотрел в окно. Солнце, плавно уходящее за горизонт, окрасило желтеющие деревья в карамельно-багровый оттенок. Участок был усеян опавшей листвой, и у Хотча сложилось впечатление, что Дэйв намеренно её не убирает — песочно-коричневый ковёр, устилавший газон, выглядел невероятно красиво. Осень в этом выдалась приятной и тихой; Хотч с трудом мог вспомнить, когда такое было последний раз. Природа медленно готовилась к зиме, но не умирала, а засыпала.  
Хотч обнял Спенсера поперёк талии и упёрся подбородком ему в плечо.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил он. Спенсер улыбнулся краешком губ.

— О том, что Дэйв впервые предложил нам общую спальню. — Хотч только пожал плечами.

— Команда давно обо всём знает. Дэйв не исключение, — рука Спенсера взметнулась к золотой цепочке на шее, и Хотч в который раз за последние несколько недель ощутил, как от этого жеста в груди разливается блаженное тепло.

— Да, но они не знают о том, что мы уже супруги. 

Это было самое спонтанное и, одновременно, самое зрелое решение в жизни Хотча. Оно не имело никаких предпосылок, если не считать пяти лет совместной жизни в статусе «любовников», лишь одно непобедимое желание стать чуточку ближе друг к другу. Не было ни ресторана, ни торжественных фраков, ни музыки — только тишина спальни, нарушаемая призрачным дыханием, и тихий шёпот «Будь моим супругом». В тот момент Хотчу показалось, что они произнесли это одновременно, и он бы даже не удивился, если это действительно так и было. 

Знаки принадлежности друг другу они тоже не выбирали долго. Хотч ничего не имел против кольца на пальце, — в конце концов, он уже носил его и долгое время — но для Спенсера это оказалось слишком интимно. После нескольких отклонённых вариантов, они сошлись на цепочках с кольцом, и теперь Спенсер тянулся к ней всякий раз, когда погружался в раздумья. В те моменты, когда это происходило в офисе или на месте преступления, Хотча словно било током. 

— Тогда давай расскажем сегодня, — предложил он, целуя Спенсера в макушку. — А через пару недель позовём всех с ответным визитом и отпразднуем. — Спенсер повернулся к нему и удивлённо приоткрыл рот.

— Ты правда не против? — Хотч усмехнулся и выпустил его из объятий.

— Думаешь, после того, как я окольцевал тебя, мне не хватит смелости в этом признаться? — поддразнил он.

— Это кто ещё кого окольцевал, — фыркнул Спенсер. Его взгляд замер на бильярдном столе, а на губах заиграла плутовская ухмылка. — Сыграем? — Хотч оглянулся и пожал плечами.

— Во что именно? Американка, карамболь, пул? — Но Спенсер отрицательно покачал головой.  
Он подошёл к настенному шкафчику и снял с полок разноцветные шары. Всё так же держа интригу, Спенсер подошёл к столу и начал размещать на нём шары в только ему понятной последовательности. Хотч молча наблюдал за этим действом, невольно подметив, что в белой рубашке и строгой жилетке Спенсер чрезвычайно был похож на профессионального бильярдиста. Однако в следующий момент он сделал то, чего Хотч никак не ожидал. Окинув стол оценивающим взглядом, Спенсер опёрся на него руками и закинул ногу на бортик.

— Когда я последний раз играл в бильярд, игрокам не разрешено было ложиться на поле, — заметил Хотч, невольно залюбовавшись тем, как Спенсер грациозно опустил ногу и выпрямился.

— Кто сказал, что я согласился сыграть с тобой в обычный бильярд? Это снукер, — и Спенсер пустился в пространные объяснения правил, но уже на втором предложении Хотч перестал прислушиваться к тому, что он говорит. В тёплом свете лампы, висящей над столом, Спенсер выглядел особо магнетически — скулы заострились, губы казались ещё более полными, чем обычно, а глаза восхищённо горели. Он размахивал руками, указывая то на один, то на другой шар, и в тот момент, когда Спенсер, переведя дыхание, закатал рукава к локтям, Хотч понял, что проиграл ещё до начала самой игры.

— Умение попадать по шарам то же, только правила другие, — закончил Спенсер и наклонился, чтобы достать из нижнего отсека стола два кия. Хотч заинтересованным взглядом скользнул по округлой заднице, обтянутой чёрными брюками.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты их только что сам придумал?

— Вообще-то, в снукер играют уже больше сорока лет. Конечно, правила менялись, и в некотором роде остаются различными в каждой стране, но это классический вариант. И я не виноват, что ты настолько сексоцентричен, что прослушал правила, пялясь на мой зад, — Спенсер натёр кончик кия мелом и протянул его Хотчу. — Начинай.

— Ты можешь, пожалуйста, выглядеть менее самодовольно? — учтиво спросил Хотч и склонился над столом. Отполированные шары блестели в свете лампы, и это говорило о том, что Дэйв часто проводил вечера за бильярдной партией. Спенсер только хмыкнул и прижался бедром к углу стола.

— То, что я знаю правила, не значит, что я играю лучше тебя. Кстати, мы играем на интерес? — Хотч исподлобья посмотрел на Спенсера и ничего не ответил. 

Если интересом Спенсера была победа, пусть так, но вот его собственный интерес уже слегка давил на ширинку. Возможно, шутки команды по поводу того, что они ведут себя как подростки, были не такими уж беспочвенными.

Прицелившись, Хотч отвёл руку назад, и Спенсер тут же вскинулся. 

— Подожди, — он обогнул стол и встал позади Хотча. Одна рука легла ему между лопаток, а вторая сжала локоть. — Наклонись чуточку ниже, так будет удобнее. Рука должна образовывать угол в 90 градусов и свободно разгибаться, а она у тебя зажата, — Спенсер слегка отвёл его кисть назад и отступил в сторону, весьма довольный собой. — Вот теперь можешь продолжать. 

— Спасибо, — язвительно отозвался Хотч и, на пробу качнув рукой несколько раз, ударил по шару. Тот покатился вперёд, словно идя по невидимой линии, и разбил треугольник из красных шаров. Они с грохотом разлетелись по столу, но ни один не попал в лузу. Хотч выпрямился и повёл рукой в сторону игрового поля, приглашая своего соперника. Спенсер обворожительно улыбнулся и склонился над столом. Выбрав глазами нужный шар, он на несколько секунд замер, словно затаив дыхание, а затем его кий скользнул вперёд и толкнул красный шар через всё поле. Отрекошетив от двух бортиков, он остановился по центру прямо под лампой. Спенсер досадливо поморщился, но ничего не сказал и отступил в сторону.

Хотч ощутил, как кровь в венах закипает от азарта. Интимный полумрак, горящие превосходством и заинтересованностью глаза Спенсера, закатанные рукава его рубашки, обнажающие крепкие руки — всё это казалось настолько чувственным, что на какой-то миг Хотч почувствовал себя героем фильма. Шестое чутьё подсказывало ему, что их не хватит, чтобы доиграть партию, но если эта маленькая игра действовала на Спенсера так же возбуждающе, как и на него самого, Хотч не против был её продолжить.

Хотч снова ударил по красному шару, и тот отправился прямо в лузу. Спенсер удивлённо присвистнул.

— Бей ещё раз. По цветному, — произнёс он низким голосом, и Хотч вздрогнул, осознав, что Спенсер стоит практически у него за спиной. Он снова нагнулся, чувствуя, как Спенсер с жадным вниманием рассматривает его тело, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Ему определённо нужно было надеть не джинсы. 

Хотч сделал ещё один удар, и чёрный шар последовал за своим красным собратом. Спенсер удовлетворённо вздохнул, опалив висок Хотча тёплым дыханием и заставив того задуматься, а не является ли это откровенное соблазнение частью хитрой стратегии. Однако у Хотча не было времени раздумывать над этим. Биток оказался в невыгодном положении, и Хотчу пришлось подступиться к столу с разных сторон, прежде чем он нашёл нужный угол.

— Ты такой сосредоточенный, — деланно серьёзным голосом протянул Спенсер и, видимо, этим самым сглазил последовавший удар — красный шар ударился о бортик и остановился рядом с розовым. Хотч выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул. Концентрироваться с каждой минутой становилось всё труднее. 

— Я болтаю тебе под руку, да? — немного виновато спросил Спенсер, заглядывая ему в глаза, но Хотч только улыбнулся. Ободрённый этой улыбкой, Спенсер занял удобное положение и, хорошенько прицелившись, послал шар в лузу. За ним последовал синий, и красный, и снова чёрный, и снова красный. К тому моменту, как шары оказались разбиты по всему игровому полю, щёки Спенсера раскраснелись от постоянных наклонов, и теперь он выглядел так, словно на одном дыхании пробежал стометровку. Хотч с трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну и поинтересовался:

— То есть, сначала ты решил дать мне фору, да? — Спенсер засмеялся и подошёл к нему.

— Новичкам обычно везёт, — поддразнил он и втянул Хотча в глубокий поцелуй. Юркий язык тут же скользнул меж приоткрытых губ и сплёлся с его языком. Хотч тихо застонал и обнял Спенсера за талию, притягивая его ближе, но тот упёрся рукой ему в грудь и отстранился. 

— Твой ход.

Играть под пристальным взглядом Спенсера было не так-то просто. Хотч успешно забил ещё один красный шар, но все цветные оказались в таком положении, что попасть по ним представлялось невыполнимой задачей.

— Наклоняйся сильнее. Ты должен упираться подбородком в кий, — чопорно протянул Спенсер. Хотч вздохнул и без особой надежды послал зелёный шар в сторону лузы, но тот остановился всего в нескольких сантиметрах от неё.

— Мне напомнить, кому из нас скоро исполниться сорок пять?

— Что-то я не слышу таких жалоб в постели. Кстати, я думаю, что Дэйв предложил нам воспользоваться кроватью в его отсутствие из чистой вежливости, — заметил он, примеряясь к очередному шару. Наверное, оценив своё положение, Спенсер закинул одну ногу на бортик и продвинулся чуть дальше по столу, нависнув над зелёным сукном хищной птицей. Хотч отошёл в сторону, любуясь тем, как гибкое тело Спенсера напряжённо подрагивает, как напрягаются мускулы на его руках, как грудь ходит ходуном от частых вздохов. Золотая цепочка выпала из рубашки и свесилась над столом — кольцо сверкнуло в свете лампы, и Хотч медленно отставил кий в сторону, оперев его об стену. Он терпеливо дождался, пока Спенсер промажет по шару, а затем подошёл к нему сзади и вжался пахом во вздёрнутую задницу, давая ему почувствовать свою эрекцию. Спенсер дёрнулся и обернулся через плечо.

— Этого нет в своде правил, — хрипло выдохнул он.

— В своде запретов — тоже, — Хотч положил руки ему на бёдра и плавно провёл вверх. Спенсер задохнулся от возмущения и попытался было встать, но у Хотча были другие планы. Огладив твёрдый живот, он двинулся к жилетке и начал расстёгивать на ней пуговицы. 

— Тебе не кажется, что Дэйв не оценит такую порнографию? — пробормотал Спенсер, когда Хотч, упираясь руками в стол, навис над ним и принялся целовать загривок. 

— А он и не узнает. Если у него здесь не стоят камеры, — резонно ответил Хотч, и Спенсер засмеялся. Он всё же умудрился вывернуться, и теперь сидел на краю стола, обхватив бёдра Хотча своими ногами. Его дыхание слегка сбилось, зрачки расширились, и Хотч подумал, что Спенсер давно не выглядел настолько соблазнительно. Он погладил пухлые губы большим пальцем и поцеловал их. Спенсер низко застонал и, вплетясь рукой в его волосы, жадно ответил на поцелуй. 

Ни времени, ни желания продолжать эту чувственную игру больше не осталось, потому спустя уже пару секунд они дрожащими расстёгивали ремни и рубашки друг друга. Спенсер изящно выскользнул из своей жилетки и бросил её на пол, и Хотч почти пожалел об этом, потому что эта часть одежды придавала Спенсеру особый шарм. Однако стоило ему увидеть обнажённое тело, не прикрытое больше тканью рубашки, и все сожаления исчезли. Хотч прикусил кожу на шее Спенсера и с удовольствием втянул её ртом. Им больше не нужно было осторожничать, и теперь у Спенсера появлялись засосы даже под подбородком — ужасная пошлость, как говорил он сам, но ещё ни разу не жаловался. Пальцы Хотча коснулись затвердевших сосков, и Спенсер взвился, выгибая спину так, словно сквозь его тело пустили разряд в энное количество вольт. Он глубоко задышал и посмотрел на Хотча почти умоляюще.

— Смазка и презерватив в заднем кармане, — прошептал он и приподнял ноги, чтобы Хотч смог дотянуться до брюк.

— И ты ещё меня называешь сексоцентричным?

— Я не сексоцентричный, я предусмотрительный, — улыбнулся Спенсер.

Хотч достал два небольших квадратика из фольги и разорвал первый подрагивающими пальцами. К этому времени Спенсер уже успел стянуть бельё к щиколоткам и повернуться к Хотчу спиной. Тёплая смазка вылилась на пальцы, и Хотч задался вопросом, как распределить такое нещадно маленькое количество на них обоих. Очевидно, почувствовав, что он замешкался, Спенсер повернул голову и вздохнул:

— У нас был секс ровно сутки назад. Если ты думаешь, что с того времени моё тело отвыкло настолько, что… Аааах, — Спенсер дёрнулся и впился пальцами в бортик стола. Хотч довольно усмехнулся и немного провернул кисть, заставляя его выдать череду надсадных стонов, которые в куполообразном помещении отдавались чересчур громким эхом. 

— Я думаю, что ты всё ещё слишком много болтаешь, — миролюбиво заметил он. Горячие стенки сжались, но нехотя выпустили его пальцы из своего плена, и Хотч вздрогнул, фантомно ощутив это сжатие вокруг себя. Он раскатал презерватив по члену, выдавил сверху остатки смазки и прижался головкой к порозовевшему отверстию. Взяв Спенсера за плечо, Хотч осторожно двинул бёдрами, и тугой жар тут же гостеприимно обхватил его.

— Ты вёл счёт? — спросил Хотч хриплым голосом, отчаянно борясь с желанием толкнуть Спенсера на стол и начать вбиваться. Частично, спросил это ещё и потому, что хотел отвлечь его от неприятных ощущений, которые, судя по пульсации вокруг него, точно присутствовали. Спенсер жалобно застонал.

— Это настолько важно сейчас? Если ты хочешь услышать, кто, по моему мнению, победил, — то ты.

— Я хочу услышать, был ли ты с самого начала хоть немного заинтересован игрой, — усмехнулся Хотч, поглаживая напряжённую спину, почти прижатую к его груди. Спенсер откинул голову назад и, поставив ноги шире, осторожно насадился на него. С его губ сорвался дрожащий вздох, который свидетельствовал о том, что Хотчу можно двигаться, но он хотел дождаться ответа.

— Как только я увидел этот стол, я понял, что ты должен взять меня на нём любой ценой, — признался Спенсер и грязно улыбнулся. 

— Будет сделано, сэр, — отозвался Хотч и одним резким движением нагнул Спенсера. 

От неожиданности тот вытянул руки вперёд и всем телом распластался по столу. Хотч сделал несколько пробных толчков и, ощутив, что Спенсер полностью расслаблен, начал вбиваться в него. Спенсер схватился за бортики и почти привстал на цыпочки, чтобы его член не оказался зажат между животом и столом. Он повернул голову в сторону и застонал, крепко зажмурившись — очевидно, именно эта поза, которую они практиковали до неприличия редко, давала нужную стимуляцию. В мягком свете лампы спина Спенсера блестела от пота, и Хотч не смог сдержаться. Оторвав ладонь от бедра, он положил её между лопаток и медленно провёл вниз, подушечками пальцев ощущая узлы позвонков. Спенсер по-кошачьи подставился под эту ласку и выгнулся в пояснице так сильно, как позволяла человеческая анатомия. Вжавшись грудью и ладонями в поверхность стола, он сам начал подмахивать Хотчу, с каждым толчком выдыхая воздух вперемешку со стонами. 

Стол пронзительно скрипел под ними, шары катались по всему полю, тела хлёстко соединялись друг с другом, и это создавало такую возбуждающую мелодию случайных звуков, что держаться с каждой секундой становилось всё труднее. Спенсер сжался особенно сильно и приподнялся на локте, чтобы прикоснуться к себе, но Хотч опередил его. Обняв Спенсера поперёк груди, он помог ему приподняться и накрыл его истекающий член ладонью. Коротко пройдясь по головке, Хотч сомкнул пальцы вокруг ствола и начал двигать рукой в одном ритме с толчками. Ногти Спенсера заскребли по зелёному сукну, бёдра напряглись, и в последнюю секунду он успел прошептать:

— Поцелуй меня.

Спенсер повернул голову, и Хотч, слепо найдя губами его губы, впился в них поцелуем. Узость, жар, запахи, звуки, вкус — всего этого стало так много, что Хотч толкнулся вперёд особенно сильно и кончил, застонав Спенсеру в рот. Волна дрожи прошлась через позвоночник и хлынула к ногам, которые тут же подогнулись, и Хотч устало повалился вперёд, заставив Спенсера упереться ладонью в стол. Ясность сознания возвращалась к нему по крупицам, и к тому моменту, как он окончательно пришёл в себя, Спенсер тихо скулил от желания кончить. Он балансировал на самом краю, и Хотч, коснувшись губами покрасневшего уха, решил ему в этом помочь.

— Неужели наш хороший мальчик запачкает стол? — низко пробормотал он. Тело Спенсера завибрировало, напряглось до предела, и в следующе мгновение он с криком кончил. Его сперма выплеснулась Хотчу в кулак и где-то после третьей порции стала капать с пальцев на игровое поле.  
Спенсер стыдливо застонал и откинул голову назад.

— Никогда больше не называй меня «мальчиком», — миролюбиво огрызнулся он, видя, как Хотч самодовольно улыбается.

Спустя двадцать минут они уже сидели в гостиной и попивали остывший кофе. Спенсер удобно устроился под боком у Хотча и, казалось, ни сколько не беспокоился о том, что пятно удалось оттереть лишь наполовину. 

— Как думаешь, — произнёс он тихим голосом, кончиками пальцев выводя круги на колене Хотча. — Дэйв поехал за новой миссис Росси или это очередная интрижка?

— «Новая миссис Росси» звучит так, словно Дэйв — Синяя Борода, — отозвался Хотч, и Спенсер прыснул со смеху. — Но я надеюсь, что это будет крайняя миссис Росси, — словно дождавшись, пока он закончит свою мысль, входная дверь отворилась. Спенсер недовольно заворчал про то, что полтора часа ещё не прошло, но не успел он встать, как в гостиную вошёл Дэйв. 

— Где Кристалл? — поинтересовался Хотч.

— Любуется участком. Я пообещал накинуть ей что-нибудь на плечи, — отозвался Дэйв, ища глазами нужный ему предмет. Спенсер тут же нагнулся к одному из кресел, стащил с него плед и участливо протянул Дэйву.

— Ты ведь уезжал в пиджаке. Мог бы накинуть его, — удивлённо произнёс он, и Хотч, не сдержавшись, тихо засмеялся. 

— Кажется, пиджак по понятным причинам остался у неё в квартире, не так ли? — Дэйв вздохнул и возвёл глаза к небу.

— Это мне говорит человек, у которого джинсы… в меле, — тактично заметил он, и теперь настала очередь Спенсера хохотать.

— Это… и не… мел, — выдохнул он в перерывах между смехом и отчаянными попытками заглотить как можно больше кислорода. Дэйв поднял руки и сделал вид, что закрывает ими уши.

— Для меня это — мел. Большего мне знать не нужно, — однако, несмотря на деланно недовольный вид, Дэйв ласково покачал головой и подмигнул Хотчу. Сложив плед несколько раз, он сунул его подмышку и вышел из дома, оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой.

— Как ты умудрился запачкать брюки? — поинтересовался Спенсер и сел на быльце дивана рядом с Хотчем, наблюдая за его тщетными попытками оттереть белесые следы с тёмной ткани.

— Новичкам везёт, — проворчал Хотч, заставив Спенсера в который раз за вечер искренне рассмеяться.


End file.
